Lewis Latham (1584-1655)/List of Notable Descendants
Notable Descendants of Lewis Latham (1584-1655), Sargeant Falconer of King Charles I of England. Frances: Mother of Governors Frances Latham (1609-1677), daughter of Lewis, migrated to Rhode Island in 1636 and had many descendants rise to prominent positions including 14 as governor or lieutenant governor. The following governors, deputy governors, or lieutenant governors either descend directly from Frances, or married one of her descendants: Governors who are direct descendants: *Walter Clarke, her son, Rhode Island governor 1676-1677, 1686, and 1696-1698 *Samuel Cranston, Rhode Island governor 1698-1729 *William Greene (1731-1809), 2nd Rhode Island governor 1778-1785, 20th Justice of Rhode Island Supreme Court *Nehemiah R. Knight, Rhode Island governor 1817-1821 # Henry Frederick Lippitt (1818-1891), ( WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 33rd Rhode Island governor 1875-1877 # Charles C. Van Zandt, Rhode Island governor 1877-1880 # Charles W. Lippitt, Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 # John R. Rogers, Washington governor, 1896-1902 # John Hubbard Chafee (1922-1999) - (father of Lincoln) 66th Rhode Island governor, 1963-1969 # Lincoln Davenport Chafee (1953) - ( JChafee, JMHunter, AFLippitt, HFLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 74th Rhode Island governor, 2011- Deputy or lieutenant governors who are direct descendants: *John Gardner, Rhode Island deputy governor 1754-1755 and 1756-1764 *Samuel G. Arnold, Rhode Island lieutenant governor 1852-1853 and 1861-1862 *William Greene, Rhode Island lieutenant governor 1866-1868 Governors who are related by marriage: *Jeremiah Clark (1605-1651), her husband, Rhode Island president 1648-1649 *John Cranston, Rhode Island governor 1678-1680 *Caleb Carr, Rhode Island governor in 1695 *William Wanton, Rhode Island governor 1732-1733 *William Greene Sr., Rhode Island governor for 11 years from 1743-1758 Deputy governor related by marriage: *James Barker (1617-1702), (son-in-law) Rhode Island deputy governor 1678-1679 References * Frances Latham - Wikipedia * Frances Vaughn - Lots of Genealogical Notes here! Family Trees * David Potter Immigrant Ancestors A C Chafee John Chafee great-grandfather, Henry Lippitt, was governor of Rhode Island (1875–1877) and among his great-uncles were a Rhode Island governor, Charles Warren Lippitt, and United States Senator Henry Frederick Lippitt. His uncle, Zechariah Chafee, was a Harvard law professor, and a notable civil libertarian. His cousin was Frederick Lippitt, former House Minority Leader for the Rhode Island House of Representatives. His son is former Rhode Island Governor and former United States Senator Lincoln Chafee. # John Hubbard Chafee (1922-1999) - (father of Lincoln) Rhode Island governor, 1963-1969 # Lincoln Davenport Chafee (1953) - ( JChafee, JMHunter, AFLippitt, HFLippitt, WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - 74th Rhode Island governor, 2011- # Louisa Chafee (1996) (daughter of Lincoln) - 2016 Summer Olympics competitor in sailing. Chapman * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( MAPotter, APotter, DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham) - Arizona LDS Pioneer lived to age 101 and was widowed for 43 years. L Lippett # Lippett, Henry F (1818-1891), ( WLippitt, CLippitt, CHolden, AHolden, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham)Rhode Island governor 1875-1877 # Charles W. Lippitt, (Son of Henry) Rhode Island governor 1895-1896 P * Partridge, Jonathan W (1827-1904) - ( APate, HGreene, PWells, BHolden, CHolden5, CHolden4, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) -Mormon Pioneer, settler of Oak City, Utah. * Potter, Arnold (1804-1872) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Messianic Preacher * Potter, Mary A (1854-1874) - (Daughter of Arnold Potter) - Mary was the first anglo child born in the LDS Colony in San Bernardino, California. S * Smith, Abigail (1806-1889) - ( LHarding, SHarding, AGardner, FCongdon, FStafford, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Mormon pioneer drove wagon train across the Plains to settle Utah in 1849. War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Potter, David (1760-1838) - ( PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - American Revolutionary War Veteran * Harding, Stephen, Capt (1748-1816) - ( AGardner, FCongdon, FStafford, SHolden, FDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - US Civil War * Potter, Martin (1819-1863) - ( DPotter, PArnold, IArnold4, MBarker, BDungan, FLatham, LLatham ) - Civil War Veteran - 29th Iowa. Category: Descendancy lists